


A-play

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prostitution, RPF, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: When a call girl finds Kit Harington is her new client,  they both "end" up with more than they bargained for."Entering she said “In this room you are to address me as ma'am at all times. Do you understand?” A hesitation. Interesting.Finally the answer came “Yes…..ma'am"





	

She checked over herself in the full length mirror one last time. She seemed to be in order. She had been a mistress for only 2 years now but had built a solid client base. The man on the other side of this door however was new.  Anal play his card had said. That was pretty typical for her business. Men wanting things they are too afraid to ask their wives and girlfriends for. When she felt she was ready she opened the door into a dim lit room and called out “Are you in position?" 

"Yes” came the answer in a gruff voice with a smooth British accent.

Nice, she thought  Entering she said “In this room you are to address me as ma'am at all times. Do you understand?” A hesitation. Interesting.

 Finally the answer came “Yes…..ma'am" 

 "Good boy” she smiled but was stopped in her tracks when she saw him. He was on the bed, on all fours, naked, facing away from her. He had a compact muscular body, a very well rounded ass, smooth white skin and his long curly hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was beautiful to be sure. Nothing like the balding, middle aged, soft in the middle clients she usually had. What was HE doing here she wondered before collecting her thoughts and forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand. He was a client and she had a job to do. She slowly ran her hand along his backside. He tensed and sucked in his breath at her touch. “Have you had this before?” she asked. His answer was too low for her to hear. The smack she gave him on the ass rang out in the room and he jumped

 "YES!“ he answered "I mean yes ma'am, I have”

“And did you like it?" 

His head hung low, sounding defeated he answered "Yes ma'am very much”

 "Good, then you can tell me exactly what you want me to do to you"

 "Ma'am??“ he turned to her. His face was just as beautiful as the rest of him. He had dark eyes, full lips and a closely trimmed beard and mustache.

 ” You will not question me again" she said firmly smacking his ass a second time but instead of the jump she expected he let out a low growl. She stopped and thought a moment. This was not a man who was here to be dominated and she decided to switch tactics.  She sat on the bed next to him and said softly" Sit down and look at me" which he did. She was struck again by how beautiful he was but his eyes were troubled. She put her hand on his, “You came here for a reason yes?”

He nodded 

“I just need to understand exactly what that is and we can get started ok? Do you want me to use my tongue on your ass?”

He swallowed hard before nodding yes

“ My fingers?” she asked

His eyes grew wide but he nodded yes again.

She noticed his cock was beginning to stir “Ok, "she said getting up off the bed "Why don’t you lay down on your stomach for me” then noticing how large he was she added “ or however will be most comfortable for you” He did lay down with his leg slightly bent forward to accommodate his erection. His body looked like a sculpture. She wished he was here for more so she could touch him all over. 

Shaking these thoughts from her head she reached for 2 small bottles on the table beside the bed. One was a warming massage oil the other a thick lubricant. She poured the oil into her palm rubbing her hands together to activate it then began to massage him. He moaned and squirmed under her touch. She took some time kneading into his muscular ass cheeks before running both her thumbs up and down along his crack. He moaned louder pushing his face into the bed. With each pass she spread his well oiled cheeks open further until all of him was exposed. She ran her tongue down his crack, circling his asshole and back up again. She heard a muffled “Fuck” and he raised his ass up to meet her. 

She could not believe this was starting to turn her on. She rarely ever had any sexual response to her work. Positioning herself behind him she buried her face in between his cheeks licking and sucking his opening until he was writhing beneath her, hands clutching the sheets, expletives of all types coming from his lips. She quickly reached down to grab the other bottle spilling it all over herself and the bed in her hurry to lube her fingers for him. Bracing herself against the bed for his response she gently slide a finger inside him and as she expected he bucked against her crying out 

“Oh my god..oh fuck… oh yes” He reached down and took his cock in hand. 

This was something she would not normally allow without permission but she was losing control of herself as well. She began to grind her pussy against the mattress while continuing to finger fuck him. A slow whine was building up in his throat which grew louder and louder. He was grinding his ass against her and fisting his cock hard and fast. She felt her own orgasm rising in waves from the pressure of the mattress and break just has he clamped around her fingers and his cum began to squirt onto the bed. Thankfully her cries were drowned out. She didn’t want him to know she came. 

He lay on the bed in a heaving heap, muscles twitching. What happened next was so quick she didn’t see it coming. Rolling over he reached for her and pulled her on top of him. She tried to push him away but his arms were strong. This should not be happening she thought. He didn’t pay for this he didn’t ask for this. She opened her mouth to say so but her protests were cut short by his mouth crushing against hers, his tongue probing and searching. His hands were on her breasts, her back her hips everywhere at once. 

She felt his hard on pressing against her and not understanding why she did it she reached down and positioned him at her slick entrance. She threw her head back and gasped as he his large cock filled her completely and she began to ride him with abandon leaning forward with her hands on his chiseled chest.

 His face was ecstasy as he matched her thrust for thrust holding onto her hips. Her cries filled the room only this was for real. Not the fake noise she made for her client’s benefit. Encouraged, he increased his speed, arching his back and raising his hips up high to meet her. Her strong muscles gripped him tightly when she came and she raked her nails across his chest. Seconds later he jumped up from under her as his orgasm hit and for a second time he covered the bed in his cum.

 Angry with herself more than him she rose from the bed and threw his pile of clothes at him. “Get dressed” she snapped “And don’t ever pull that shit with me again!”

 He grinned at her knowing full well how much she had enjoyed his extra play. “Again?” he asked “So does that mean I am a client now?" 

 Sauntering to him she took his chin in her hand and made him look in her eyes. "Yes it does. But next time I’ll make sure you learn some manners” She smiled and walked out of the room leaving him to stare after her in wonder.


End file.
